User talk:Yusei87
Welcome Hi, welcome to Naruto+Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kenji Misaki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) can I use your person in my story if it is ok for you why don't you make an other person Linking Stories Why don't we link our characters stories to make this more interesting and can you help me with adding images into a template infobox. Helping with edits By the way do u mind if I fix some of your mistakes on your articles OK Ok you are allowed to thanks Manual of Style help Hey so do all of my characters have to have a template infobox Use can I Use your people in bleach fan fiction please can I can you please reply in the talking page Story development By the way could you make a few more characters that don't have such developed abilities, as I was wondering if we could make a timeskip after an arc or 2, and I have made a character named Kira Taka( the link is there) and I am also planning to make a few more characters, do you mind if Yudai has a crush on one of my characters as a little comedy for our arcs and could you please put up a Kido page(sorry for asking all of this) Ash9876. Good anime Can you recommend some sites, for where I can find characters for our stories(preferably swordsmen/woman) and I have made two more characters Akemi Kiyoko and Kasumi Hotaru. (Ash9876) Anatagonists Hey I am planning on making an arc, where there is a shinigami that has the ability to control hollows(he is the antagonist) and he attacks on the human world with a few allies with him, also I was wondering if you could make a new character that isn't so well developed for this arc, and wins because of support, if it's okay with you( and we still need a Kido page, my internet is running low so I can't get all the images.) Ash 9876 Tetsuo Yori OK since I had the free time I made the main protagonist, his name is Tetsuo Yori, he is based of Fried Justine from Fairy Tail and he is a lieutenant level fighter at the moment, if it's okay with you. Ash 9876 Introducing By the way, I was going to ask, how do you think we introduce Tetsuo anyways, I was thinking maybe he starts off as a minor antagonist, but quickly develops to be a protagonist and so on. Antagonists I have made the antagonist of this arc, his name is Orochi Yasushi ( the link is there) anyway, he is going to become a protagonist, buuut, he only comes to give clues or defeat opponents that are undefeatable for our team, if that's okay with you and I have introduced Tetsuo, come and read the arc sometime, and if you want, contribute to it. Ash9876 Finished Arc Anyways I have finally finished the first Arc, can you please read it here's the link A fierce attack, the army of hollows, so tell me your opinion about it and if you have any ideas for another, you can tell me. Ash9876 Thanks with Queries By the way, I was wondering do you have an account on Bleach Fanfiction. Thanks for adding the kido page. New Arc Hey I have an idea for our new arc, and I was wondering if we could use Akane as one of the main characters of this arc. Basically the arc is about our characters going to hell and trying to escape. But along the way there are quite a few psychological developments as well. Reply if you have any ideas. (Ash9876) Who By the way, I read your training a young shinigami, and who is the guy that comes at the end of it. Ash9876 New heroine By the way, I was thinking of making like a demon princess(Naraku's sister) as the heroine for this hell arc. What do you think. Ash9876 Chieko I've made Naraku's sister,Chieko anyways, do you have any good ideas on how your people and my people meet up in hell. If you do, tell me on my talk page. Ash9876. Main characters If you're talking abouit my main characters then they are Tetsuo Yori, Orochi Yasushi, Kira Taka, and Genso. Also I have decided there will be two antagonists which are Naraku and Senju Yamashiro. Also my new heroine is Chieko new people can you please make Tohma Misaki shikai for my fight ok. the fight thank you of editing my fight againest Tomari vs Tohma because I am not really good at fights but thank you of editing it and made it better Demon kido Are we making a page for demon kido, if we are then I'll help ok Awesome place, thanks, and nice kido By the way thanks for the image you gave me for tsubaki. Also your Yomotsu place is really cool, and are you going to put new kido in or leave it like it is. Template can you please do our template ok Tournament By the way, I am starting a tournament for the Hell Saga, you Zaiten and zanroga can join if you wish. That would be really cool. By the way, there are some rules, which I will display on the actual page. Invite others Hey man, take your time. If you don't mind, you could invite others like Zaiten. If it's okay.Ash9876